Curiosity
by MaDsTaR010
Summary: When Kagome hears a noise in the hallway how will she react... I know it's a bad summery but hopefully a better story... My first story by the way!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. But I do own the plot so no stealies unless given _****_permission (highly unlikely)  
_**

**_A/N_** _So this is my first ever story I have written for fan fiction (and I only wrote for an english assessment task). I don't think I have actually ever written a story with a kinda ending *sweet drop* ':D... ummm please no flames, I don't think i could take the insults, if you have constructive criticism than please tell) and don't bother telling me about the spelling mistakes cause I am to lazy to change it. Please R&R._

_And if you give me ideas I might write a second chapter if this works out well. _

_OK enough of my silly rambling and on with the story..._

Curiosity

* * *

The creaking of the floorboards startled her from her dreams, she thought it was just the wind rocking the old house. Until the dull light of a candle flickered underneath the door and gave a gloomy feel to the room. She decided to creep to the door to see if she could open it a crack and look into the hall that waits beyond. As she silently tiptoed her way to the heavy wooden door she kept an eye on the under part of the door to make sure the light didn't go out spontaneously or fade away. She tried, but failed to keep her ears strained to hear anymore of the creaking but all she could hear was the loud rhythmic beating of her hear; it was so loud she thought that the intruder in the wing of the house would be able to hear it. She shook her head to clear the ridiculous thoughts from reappearing.

Little did she know that her thoughts were indeed correct, the thing that waits beyond the door could hear the steadily rising of her heartbeat, the tiny unsure steps that were approaching the door, the quickened breathing that she tried but failed every time to slow down, even the dull ticking of the old grandfather clock at the entrance of the estate the young women calls home. The most unusual part was that he could smell the feelings that are radiating of the small female in the opposite room; the most pronounced feeling of all is fear, underneath he could smell the hopefulness she is feeling and the natural scent of her which was the divine aroma of lavender.

Crossing her room felt like time was standing still until she reached the intricate design of the wood. Placing her hand on the cold brass door handle was like touching the ice that covers the South Pole. Ever so slowly the handle moves with the edgy hand that is gripping it. The loud click that echo's through the room is the only signal that the door is free to move. A tiny slit is made in the door; but no light glow from the candle shines through. Her heart beat picks up pace nevertheless goes unnoticed by the figures in either side of the doorway.

In all the long years he has lived, never has his heart beaten so loudly nor so wildly. And all that because he decided that his next victim would be, in his eyes, a defenseless little girl with no protection of sorts.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart missed a beat from the loss of the candle at the side of the door but still under the heavy door. To calm her nerves, she decided that the candle was placed behind something so it only allows the candle to cast the shadowy light on the floor. Opening the door little by little until she could peer out and discover what produced the noises she woke up to.

A startled gasp was heard and as soon as she blinked the looming figure had disappeared. Heavy footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall until the large collie dog came waltzing up to her like there was no problem in the world. All of a sudden the world around her blacked out.

* * *

The sun shone through a crack framed by the pure silk duck egg blue curtains, the light hit the sleeping women on the bed, a groan escaped the plump red lips and the owner of said lips opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes with a tinge of grey, as soon as those eyes opened they closed just as fast. A buoyant old woman glided into the room at that moment and called a cheery "Good morning Lady Kagome," whilst making her way towards one of the floor to ceiling windows in the vast room, pulling away the silk curtains revealed the pure white sheer curtains that allow you to just make out the village in the distance, the forest that surrounds the grounds and separates the mansion from the outskirts of the village and the lake that only people on the North side can see, as well as, on the second and third floor, you can see over the treetops to the crashing waves of the North Sea's ocean that is located at the North of the United Kingdom.

Rolling over so the light is shielded from her face, Kagome tries in vain to go back to sleep until the memories that flash in her minds eye from the previous night jolt her up like a spring that has been let go after its been coiled up. To prove that last night's escapade was of no dream the dog that so carelessly waltzed up to her before she passed out, gave her a long slobbery lick to her left check. After the initial shock wore of she asked her personal maid "Did Bailey enter with you?" As if just realizing that the large dog was there for the first time "No Milady, she must of snuck in last night, your door was open a crack," she honestly answered in a shocked voice. Taking in the little information that was given to her. After a moments silence Kagome had one more question to ask, which she guessed she knew the answer to, "Was anyone up late last night?" The elder woman that was organizing Kagome's clothes for day answered without so much as a glance toward the young women still sitting in the bed "No, everyone was all in bed and the door to the servants quarters was locked and the key placed under my pillow like every other night, Milady" Kagome sighed, she hoped the person outside her door was just a servant but as she predicted he wasn't. And she will live her life in utter curiosity and never forget this night. Unless the mysterious thing returns or, even better, comes forth to confront her…

* * *

_**A/N**_ _I hope you enjoyed reading and please review, I want to see if this story was worth the full marks he gave me... Yeah I got full marks on this and I had to write a journal saying what I did during the process of writing it so my full mark was really 19 and half (my stupid journal let me down! maybe it was the witty comments in it? ':]!) Anyway thanks for reading and comment PLEASE *on hands and knees begging*._

_So I don't know if I should add a chapter two to this story or leave it like that and try to start a new one. I will write the second chapter and if anyone wants it to be posted I will put it up, if not than I won't worry and think of a plot for a new one that will most likely be a AU (Alternate Universe for you guys that don't know) and I only like Kagome/Sesshomaru parings. Anyway if you want a second chapter you have to review (unless i think it's good enough to be posted) ;P_

_~MaDsTaR XD~_


End file.
